The One's Usual Behavior
by CloverCap
Summary: Hermione closed both of her eyes and her hand found its way to her heart. "It hurts. But I will wait and make you love me. Selfish, I know. But I can't think of another way," she murmured. "Still it hurts, do you feel the same? I guess not," When Hermione Granger fell in love, she didn't act in her usual self. Did her usual self still exist? Importantly, can he love her back? D/Hr


Greetings, CloverCap here! Well, it just some fanfiction I made up when I was bored. The idea just popped out, and therefore I began to write those things down and made this fanfiction. It is my first story that I ever published, so please read and give me some reviews to improve my story better. Here it goes!

Hermione sat down and stared at one big photo that hung on the wall. A lot of things occupied her mind and she tried to remove all of those bad things she thought about. "I wonder if this thing was considered as marriage," she murmured. She tried to read the book that lay open on her lap. She sighed when she tried to but couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried. She closed her eyes and took some long breathes.

A loud click snapped her out of her daydream and turned her head to the door-his bedroom door-. "Where are you going?"she asked softly to the person behind her. He looked fine. Handsome indeed. From his clothes, it was clear that he was going somewhere fancy tonight. With someone, she added. That someone certainly couldn't be her. She was aware for this fact, but that didn't stop her heart to break into pieces. He looked at her and turned away in disgust and began to open the entrance door. "It's not like I have to say to you wherever I was going, Mudblood,"he said with venom in his voice. He slammed the door shut and left her alone in their living room, in their cold and empty house.

Hermione closed both of her eyes and her hand found its way to her heart. "It hurts. But I will wait and make you love me. Selfish, I know. But I can't think of another way," she murmured. "Still it hurts, do you feel the same? I guess not," she said to herself as she stared at the big photo, they –she and her husband, Draco Malfoy- were in their wedding clothes. She chuckled and stared at her husband's face in the photo. "Sorry, I speak to you like you're already dead, huh? You must feel disgusting. No, you're already feeling disgust towards me. After all, I was the one of all of people that agrees to this arranged marriage,"

Flashback

_"Mother, tell me. This is a joke right?"he begged to his mother with determination clear in both of his eyes."But I love someone else, and she isn't the person! For God's sake, please explain this absurd thing!"he screamed._

_"No, Draco. You're getting married with her. No buts! Lucius and I already made this decision from the start. Imagine how your father must give away his pride to agree with this marriage," his mother, Narcissa talked to him, tried to sound convincing but failed. _

_ I just stood there. I, Hermione Granger well-known as the brightest witch of my age -not that I tried to show off- just abnormally shut my mouth and agreed this marriage. He-Draco- was frustrated and unconsciously rubbing his blond hair. I like his movement, his hair, his face, his expressions, no, no. I love him, too much. _

_"I will explain this entire marriage thing later, Draco. Now, all you have to do is agree to this damn marriage. Is this a difficult thing to do?"his father-Lucius- said with disgust in his voice. "Just agree. Damn it."_

_"But Father, you clearly hate this Mudblood and so do I. How can you decide this absurd thing? Furthermore, how can you expect me to marry this filthy creature?"Draco argued._

_Before Lucius got a chance to answer his son's questions, Draco's silver eyes landed on me. His gaze was hard and cold, anger and disgust clear in both of them "And how can you just shut your filthy mouth there? Where's your annoying I-can't-shut-my-mouth attitude? Are you deaf?''he spat and he took a second before realization washed over him."So, you approve this absurd thing? You want to get your revenge, huh? So childish of you, Granger. No, that was to be expected. She was filthy Mudblood after all."he said to me coldly. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I was sure my real heart broke for real. How can he say harsh words like that? I'm a human too, not some things that has no life. After all, I wasn't the one who had the right to disapprove this marriage. I had a life debt to fulfill, and this was my only way to fulfill it. But to my luck, it was you that I had to marry. I was so happy and that abnormal euphoria last a week after I got that information. Now, I don't know whether I had to be happy or sad._

_"Draco!"Narcissa screamed in horror. "Watch your words!"_

_"Now, Draco. If I heard you say those words again, I will punish you without mercy."Lucius glared at Draco.''Now, your marriage will happen in one week from today. Be sure to prepare and shut your mouth from complaints. And I will not tolerate any of you if you told other person about the contract in this marriage beside us and Dumbledore,"Lucius said with final tone in his voice. _

_ Before Draco could voice his complaints, Lucius and Narcissa disappeared. He sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair. He glared at me and left with some murmured words. I had sharp ears; I could hear his murmured words. ''I will make your life miserable even more. Look forward to it, Mudblood. That's what you get when you tried to ruin Malfoy's perfect life.''_

_"Well, just try it, Ferret. I did this for my life debt, nothing more. Soon, you will know that that was your parents the cause of this absurd thing you kept calling about," I retorted. Without hearing his response, I apparated. The next thing I knew, I landed on my comfy couch in my home._

'I still had my smartness and bravery back then. Now, look at me. I grew lame, whiny, crybaby, and stupid.' Hermione thought and shifted on her favorite couch. 'Sometimes, I want to go back when I used to be a know-it-all Granger, bossy, and don't fall in love stupidly on someone and ruined her life. Now, wait a little longer, Hermione. Just in case, your dream came true.' She smiled on that thought and continued to read 'Pride and Prejudice'. This time she could concentrate a little but her heart still heavy from his cold and harsh attitude on her. What if her dream didn't even have a chance to come true? They lived a different world. He despised her too much. What if the table didn't turn? Her heart sank little further and she ignored her negative thoughts quickly. 'I'm Hermione Granger-Malfoy. I can do anything and know everything. That will come true.' She declared and read the novel on her lap. This time, it worked. Little did she knew, that the doubts she had before still hanging in her heart. Waiting to be recognized again.

Maybe, just maybe, the 'overthought and optimistic Hermione Granger' still existed.


End file.
